


Say something

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Series: OiYama Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was the first and only one to reach out for Tadashi when he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the OiYama week prompts: 
> 
> **Childhood AU (Oikawa saving Yamaguchi from bullies instead of Tsukishima)** | ~~Forbidden Love~~
> 
> Hello there, it's already day 3 and here we have what I wrote lol Just for the record, I totally forgot Karasuno played Seijou once more before the spring high-miyagi representative playoffs match so please excuse how I jumped that XD Have fun reading tho
> 
> Happy OiYama Week!!!

Tadashi never talked back or resisted when he was picked on by the kids his age and whoever was on the playground at the same time as him. He didn't understand why they didn't like him at all and why they insisted that his freckles were a reason for him to be excluded from their group. Sadly his classmates thought the same. If being verbally assaulted wasn't enough, sometimes he'd get shoved or pushed by the bigger kids and laughed at by the others.

He really didn't want to cry in front of them but he wasn't someone without emotions and at times when nobody wanted to be his friend or play with him, the tears wouldn't stop and he would be made fun of even more than he already was.

It hurt him deeply and he rarely went out since the ending result would always be him being called something offensive by someone he knew that happened to be at the same place as him.

It was one of those times in which Tadashi was coming back from school by himself, his small hands grabbing the strap of his backpack tightly, afraid that something would happen and truth to be told, it did. One of the kids who was a grade higher than him took the red backpack from his hands and held it high so he couldn't reach it.

Tadashi didn't want anything to happen to it because it was brand new and his mother would be sad if he came back home crying again.

"Why are you doing this?" he sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Because it's fun, the face you always make is priceless, you look so desperate and ugly." Tadashi hiccuped, he hated how these kids would always entertain themselves at his expense.

"But he's not ugly?" said a voice from the side and both, Tadashi and the mean boy, turned to look who was the owner of it. He was taller than them and Tadashi watched as he made his way towards the other boy and snatched the backpack from his hands. "Go have fun somewhere else."

The kid rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Tadashi and the tall boy behind who, by the way, kneeled in front of Tadashi and put the backpack into his hands with a smile.

"Thank you." Tadashi sniffed and smiled back.

"Oikawa," said the boy and Tadashi tilted his head, confused. "My name is Oikawa Tooru."

 _Oh he's introducing himself_ , Tadashi thought and watched as the boy extended his hand for him to shake.

"I guess we can leave this kind of formalities for the adults," Tooru laughed and dropped his arm to his side. "What's your name?"

"Yamaguchi," Tadashi whispered and hugged his backpack. "Tadashi."

Tooru pursued his lips and clasped Tadashi hands, startling the small boy and earning his full attention to himself.

"Yama-chan, how old are you?"

"I'm eleven," he replied and Tooru patted his head he was a lot taller than Tadashi and the boy had to look up to be able to hold the conversation with Tooru. "Oikawa-san, how older than me are you?"

"Only two years," he said making a v sign and grinning at him. "Do you live around here?"

Tadashi nodded his head and Tooru offered a hand to guide him while Tadashi gave him the directions to his house.

"Yama-chan, do you like volleyball?" Tooru asked when they were standing in front of the gates to Tadashi's house.

"I do, a little."

"Would you like to practice volleyball with me everyday then?" asked Tooru and Tadashi said yes happily. "See you tomorrow at the park then~"

Which park Tooru said he would meet him at? Tadashi had no idea, but the next day on his way back from school, he saw a tall boy with brown curled hair sat on a bench and he knew it was Tooru.

"Oikawa-san," he exclaimed and the boy smiled at him, standing up and picking the ball that was at his feet. "I found you."

"I knew you would." and Tooru smiled warmly at him, Tadashi left his backpack on top of the bench and followed him to an empty spot in the playground.

 

 

"So we're not going to play in the same team?" Tadashi asked Tooru and the boy had to sadly place a hand on his shoulder and shake his head - after they started playing together when Tadashi was going back home from school, the boy caught a strong liking for the sport.

"I'm sorry," Tooru said and sighed. "My parents really want me to go to Aobajousai High and there's nothing I can do. We will probably never play in the same team, but if you keep playing volleyball, we can play on the same match once you enter high school, so until that time comes, let's keep practicing together."

"I hope we can play a lot of matches then." Tadashi beamed and served the ball to Tooru who mouthed an _I hope so too_ back at him.

 

 

Tadashi always trained his serve and passes and everything else along with Tooru, during his last year in middle school, Tadashi noticed that his friend started practicing harder than he used to, looking tired all the time and a distressed look on his face.

Even so, Tadashi kept a smile on for him, it looked to make him at least a little motivated and Tadashi was happy with that. Then Tooru was in high school and years passed and they still managed to train together until Tadashi entered high school himself and started going to his teams practices instead of just being with Tooru and the volleyball.

"I heard you're in the same team as Tobio-chan from the same middle school as me," Tooru pouted and spinned the ball that was on his hands. "He's a real pain."

"I know, there's also the ones I mentioned but they're okay, aside from Hinata when he gets too excited over something, which is always," Tadashi laughed and Tooru watched him happily, knowing that now he wasn't excluded from anything. "Did I tell you that we're going to have a practice match with a team called Seijou?"

Tooru coughed and hid his smile.

"That's my team," he mumbled and Tadashi punched his shoulder. "We're so gonna win."

"You wish." Tooru punched Tadashi's shoulder this time.

Later on that day, Tooru stumbled on a rock while running to catch a ball and hurt his knee.

 

 

"I feel like this is not their regular setter." Tadashi heard from the chatting coming from his team and he bit his lip. The crowd started talking louder and…did he just see two girls screaming? When Tadashi turned to look around he saw the cause of everything - Tobio's frown said it all.

Tooru waved at him but everybody else thought he was greeting Aobajousai's opponent sarcastically.

Tadashi hadn't watched Tooru play in the court until that day - they had only practiced serves and passing and all the basic stuff - and, now that he did, all he wanted was to be able to play against him at least once.

 

 

"How did it feel like losing to Karasuno?" Tadashi asked, teasing smirk on his face and Tooru sighed. "Joke, I know you'd have won if your knee was okay. It was all my fault, I wonder if your teammates would try to kill me if they knew I'm the one who caused it to happen."

 

“And you didn’t even got into the court,” Tooru mumbled and placed a hand on Tadashi’s knee. “It doesn’t count, I’m hoping to face you during the representative playoff matches, okay?”

“Sure thing, I’ll try my best,” Tadashi replied and stared up at the sky. “Which reminds me, I won’t be able to practice with you anymore, I’m planning on learning a few things with Shimada-san and I want to keep it a secret from you in the time being.”

“I’ll still see you around, right?” Tadashi laughed at how Tooru said those words and he breathed out a _yes_ and rested his back on the bench, his shoulder touching Tooru’s.

 

 

“I’m glad we’re going to play soon,” Tooru said to Tadashi when they were walking towards the gymnasium Karasuno and Aobajousai would have a match to see who was going to go against Shiratorizawa. “This is going to be the last game we play against each other, after this I’m going to university and you’ll have two more years of high school.”

“I know.”

“If you want to meet me in the court again, you better not give up on volleyball.” Tooru finished his short speech right when they stood in front of the entrance, Tadashi sighted his teammates and ran to them, waving at Tooru and wishing him good luck.

“Why were you talking to the grand king?” Shouyou asked and Tadashi brushed him away, turning light red and biting his lips, he forgot to ever mention to his team that he was friends with Oikawa Tooru - Tobio’s probably archenemy. “Tell meeee.” he insisted and Tadashi wanted to hit him square on the face with the ball but held it back by running to the lockers to get changed.

“It’s just this one game and we’ll be able to go against Ushijima’s team,” Tobio said serious and Shouyou looked like he could run a hundred times around the place. “We have to win so we can go to the nationals and face Nekoma.”

Everybody cheered and they entered the court, Tadashi going to the bench and waiting for his time to shine while he watched Tooru being a faraway star.

 

 

So maybe Tadashi didn’t have that much faith that Karasuno could win because he had seen Tooru training since ever and he wasn’t the most optimistic person, but when he saw the match point being made and the results not being what he expected, Shouyou high fiving everyone in the team and Yuu crying, he jumped so high he thought he would fall once he was back on the ground.

He ran into the court and greeted them with a huge smile on his face, they were going to play against Shiratorizawa and the small hope he had started to grow bigger as he watched how everyone was working hard to go to the nationals.

“Yama-chan!” he heard Tooru’s voice from the other side of the net and he blindly turned to locate him, he felt himself being embraced into a hug and he caught a glimpse of Shouyou whispering something to Koushi and Kei, his eyes wide and Tadashi laughed with his eyes closed. “You won and you were amazing.”

“Yeah,” he replied, still ecstatic, he tried to pull away from the hug, to be able to look at Tooru properly and say that he played so well but he was hugged tighter and his friend’s shoulders started to shake, Tadashi placed a hand on his back, worried. “Oikawa-san?”

“I’m okay, it’s okay,” he whispered and let go, Tadashi watched as Tooru wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed, showing him a wet smile - his mouth was still trembling - he held a warm look on his face as he stared at Tadashi’s face. “Yama-chan, I really really like you,” Tadashi felt Tooru’s hand on his and someone from Aobajousai - it was Issei, of course - whistling from the other side and Tooru turning to hush them with one of his glares. “I, uh, let’s not making things awkward between us just because of what I said in the heat of the moment. I wish you luck in the game against Ushiwaka-chan tomorrow, I’ll certainly come to watch and cheer for you.”

He let go of Tadashi’s hand and started walking back towards his team, he was the captain after all, and Tadashi wondered if he really meant what he said, his gaze lingered on him a little longer, observing as he tried to cheer his teammates up and earning a slap at the back of his head from one of them, Tadashi covered his mouth to not laugh.

“Oik- Tooru-kun!” he yelled from where he was and Tooru’s head spun so fast at the sound of his first name and not just the _Oikawa-san_ he had heard for the past years, Tadashi could see his eyes going unfocused for a moment and Tooru having to close his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. “I like you too!”

The whole Karasuno team who were busy celebrating stopped what they were doing to stare at Tadashi, Shouyou and Tobio looked outraged, Koushi and Daichi like they had been stabbed and Kei looked like he could say a _finally_ just by his expression. Tadashi just then remembered that they were in the middle of the court and he flushed red, wanting to run away and hide somewhere nobody would manage to find him for at least one week.

Issei, once again, whistled and Tooru clasped a hand on his mouth but was shoved away by one angry Hajime who apparently told him to go the hell up to Tadashi and not just leave his words hanging around right after confessing. Tadashi heard all of that and started walking fast towards the exit, not wanting to be there anymore, he knew he would be a stuttering and blushing mess. When Tooru caught up to him, his bag on his shoulder, he offered him a small shy smile, along with his feelings and everything he could give Tadashi.

Tadashi did the same, bumping shoulders with him and laughing at Tooru, who looked away when asking if he could hold Tadashi’s hand while they walked back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
